warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Tactical Alert
Tactical Alerts are special Alert missions that feature unique challenges and enemies compared to traditional Alert missions. While Tactical Alerts appear for a limited time like normal alerts, they occupy their own unique mission node within a planet, and disappear only once their designated duration has expired, making them more similar to Events. They were first introduced in . Mechanics Unlike traditional Alert missions, Tactical Alerts can contain non-standard enemy compositions such as large numbers of advanced units or even multiple instances of boss units that make the opposition deadlier than usual. Additionally, Tactical Alerts can impose restrictions that limits a player's loadout; many feature so-called "Void Sensors" that places a maximum Conclave point limit that restricts players on the type of weapons and equipment they can carry, which forces the player to use underpowered equipment or incomplete loadouts. Other Tactical Alerts may have other types of restrictions, like being able to use only a specific weapon. Tactical Alerts also do not disappear after a single run; instead, each successful run of a Tactical Alert will grant points that accumulate with each subsequent run. The Tactical Alert is completed after a certain amount of points are acquired, which will then grant players the stated reward. Additionally, after completion players have the option of running a Stratos Challenge, which is a more difficult version of the completed Tactical Alert with more powerful enemies and even lower Conclave point limits. Completing the Stratos Challenge has similar mechanics to the above, and will grant a Stratos Emblem (also known as a Tactical Specialist Emblem) upon the first completion, with subsequent completions changing the rank of the badge each time a challenge is completed. Completed Alerts Trivia *The Avalanche Offensive event introduced in functioned very similarly to Tactical Alerts, likely because it was an early test of their implementation. *A Tactical Recall weekend mini-event was held from December 10, 2015, to December 14, 2015, in which the Christmas 2014 Tactical Alerts Pack Mentality, Toxic Terrors, Fleet Footed, and Fight or Flight, were reintroduced as 24-hour alerts with different rewards from their original appearances. Patch History ;Dog Days Tactical Alert Changes: *Performance now can yield better results for the final Dog Days mission! Mission 4 now yields 1 Nakak Pearl per kill in addition to the 50 given at end of mission. More kills, more Pearls! *As an added note, we will have more feedback implemented when DOG DAYS returns, including fixes for AI and more. Thanks everyone for the feedback and fun during this Tactical Alert! ;Dog Days Tactical Alert Fixes: *Fixed an exploit where the mission timer would continue to run when paused in Solo mode which awarded players victory & rewards for the score. *Fixed a progstop that would occur if viewing mission progress right when extraction is enabled. This impacted missions beyond Dog Days as well! *Fixed an issue with the Abysso Skin among other rewards not appearing in Chat link (Captura Scenes overall still not linkable). *Fixed a crash that occurred after a Host migration in the Dog Days Tactical Alert. *Fixed Clients able to cast Warframe Abilities that require no Energy (Garuda’s Bloodletting) after dying/respawning in the Dog Days Tactical Alert. ;Dog Days Tactical Alert is now live! https://www.warframe.com/news/dog-days-tactical-alert-now-on-all-platforms }} See also *Alerts es:Alerta táctica it:Allerta Tattica Category:Missions Category:Mechanics Category:Update 14